


Of dogs and adoptions (Steggy Secret Santa for the_jewelle_of_his_eyes)

by agentLadyAmerica



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SteggySecretSanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentLadyAmerica/pseuds/agentLadyAmerica
Summary: The third Christmas after Steve came home was a bit eventful
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Of dogs and adoptions (Steggy Secret Santa for the_jewelle_of_his_eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first time doing Steggy Secret Santa...ever. Please go easy on me!

Their first Christmas after Steve came home was so happy. The second Christmas was even better. The third? Was when Steve Rogers finally proposed the only way he knew how.

With a puppy.

Something about Peggy Carter? She detests cats. And flamingos, because, well...he is the devil in pink. Something else about Peggy Carter? She will stop on the street if there is a dog and pet it. Even if it's a stray. Even if it's on a leash and the owner is looking at her strangely. Even if the dog in question is bigger than her.

And bigger than her this puppy will be. Steve and Peggy both have a soft spot for gigantic dogs. Great danes. Boxers. Pitt bulls. But especially great Danes.

So...Steve got her a great dane puppy. And on his collar? A beautiful ring that he's kept in his pocket for years. It was his mother's wedding ring. She knows its important to him. But shes too preoccupied with the little great dane puppy with the giant feet to notice the ring at the moment.

They play with the puppy for hours before she notices. They name him Cody.

"God, I love this...I love you so much…" she says, talking to both Steve and the dog. Steve sits next to her as she gives Cody a belly rub and pulls her close, kissing her gently.

"And I love you, too…" he whispers. They lay down together, the dog running around them, and just cuddle for a little bit.

Once its no longer 6 am on Christmas morning, and Steve and Peggy are dressed in something other than pajamas and robes and slippers, Steve teaches Peggy a trick that makes them not able to say the word "walk" without the dog standing at attention for the rest of their lives.

Peggy still hasn't noticed the ring on Cody's collar.

He was hoping his beautiful spy lover would have noticed the moment she saw the dog, but she loves dogs and I guess she wanted to play.

"I've known Cody for less than five hours but if anything bad happens to him I will hurt anyone involved and cry." Peggy says confidently.

"I know you would. Watch this, Peg." Steve says, and then turns to the puppy. "Wanna go for a walk?" He says in a cheerful voice. The puppy jumps off of Peggy's lap and runs up to Steve. Peggy pouts for a moment and Steve laughs and says "Peggy, come on. Let's go for a walk."

They walk through the suburban neighborhood they call home, and stop in when they get to a wedding dress store, looking at the displays in the window. "Ya know, Peggy, you would look beautiful in a wedding dress. Not that you don't always look beautiful but…" he looks over at her and grins. "You didn't look at his collar. C'mon, do your spy thing." She looks Steve in the eyes, kneels down to the puppy on the leash, and looks at the collar.

"Darling, I don't see anythi-" she stops as she notices the little worn out ring that he kept in the nightstand. She looks up at him, tears in her wide eyes as he gets down on one knee to meet her gaze. "Will you marry me?" He asks.

She blinks away tears and nods, and he pulls her in and kisses her.

They didn't notice that they let go of the leash, or that their puppy is running down the street. "Steve, where's Cody?" Steve stands up, helping Peggy to her feet. "Dammit! COOOOODY! CODY! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yells as Peggy starts to cry.

A few kids having a snowball fight hear them, and run over. "Who's Cody?" One of them asks.

"He's our dog. He must have ran off...he's a black and white great dane puppy." Peggy says, desperate for someone to help her find their puppy before he gets hurt.

"We can help you find him!" One of the kids speaks up.

"...seriously?" Steve says. "Seriously, cap!" One of them says, before the kids all run off in the direction Cody the Great Dane went.

Steve and Peggy go home, seemingly defeated. 

An hour later, there's a knock at the door.

The group of kids are there with a shivering, snow covered Cody. "Oh, Cody! Never run off like that again! Um...would you children like some tea? And spaghetti?" Peggy offers, opening the door a bit wider.

"Its okay, ma'am. We should probably get back to the orphanage." The child who looks the oldest says quietly. Peggy looks over at Steve, and then back at the four children that they realized now are young girls.

"Well, we could give you lovely children a ride. Thats the least we can do."

The children all pile into Steve's truck and they get back to the orphanage, right across the street from where Steve proposed.

The girls thank them and go inside.

Peggy and Steve sit in their car for a long time, thinking about how to thank the four little girls who saved their dog.

Peggy gets out of the car.

"Darling...I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you."

Three months later, Steve and Peggy are married with four wonderful daughters. Natasha, Bobbi, Daisy and Wanda.

Steve realizes, many years later, that he gave his friends the best life they could have asked for.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." He says, coming into the living room at Natasha's house, years and years after that fateful Christmas day. Everyone runs up to hug him. 

Peggy comes in with her two sons, and their daughters hug her as well.

That night, as everyone is asleep, they are woken up by the barking...of a great dane puppy.

"I love you." Steve says quietly to Peggy, who is seemingly asleep in their bed. "I should hope so, darling. Otherwise the past forty-seven years would have been very awkward."

He kisses her goodnight.

"Merry Christmas, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> For @the_jewelle_of_his_eyes
> 
> On tumblr


End file.
